narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uta
Uta (ウタ, Uta) is an immensely powerful shinobi that hails from the stormy terrain of the Land of Rain. As an infant, he was abandoned by his mother, as she deemed that she couldn't take care of the boy all by herself and his father was a one night stand. He grew up in the Orphanage in Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire, as the one in Amegakure did not have enough room for him to live in. He spent majority of his childhood in that same orphanage until he was chosen by a man whom had disguised himself, and took the child it, relieving him of that child home. After getting to know the man, he was enlightened by the man that he was Muketsu, the S-Rank Missing-Nin from Amegakure. Uta became Muketsu's apprentice, which meant that he handled all of the smaller tasks that Muketsu could not do within the time he handled other business. Years after their meeting, an incident occurred to which his sensei decided that he'd teach Uta the Blood Release (血遁, Ketton), an advanced that was exclusive to him at the time. Muketsu acted as his sensei, his father, as well as his friend. When Uta turned 18, his sensei allowed him to venture out unto the world, to use the knowledge he'd taught him as he wished. However, this was no happy ending. Uta had assisted Muketsu upon numerous missions, even some that consisted on killing others, as practice for his Ketton. When Uta left, he began completing a multitude of assassination missions, destroying his victims by using their own blood, if not his, against them. However these missions, were for the good and the bad, those who had killed and those who needed to be killed. He sought the light, he wanted a way out of this merciless killing, but he couldn't. It was his nature, it acted as if it was somehow apart of it. Like a cold that he couldn't just shake. He was addicted. He began to deem himself as going crazy, but then he thought he began to find himself. He thought as killing as his way of relieving stress, rather than resorting to drugs. So he decided where he would stand, on the side of the light, however he would use his gift to eradicate those who oppose him. His friends, became a sort of family to him and he trusted them all with his life. When around them, they were a sort of cure to his desire to destroy. In Naruto: The Golden Darkness project, he is apart of the overall good side of the battle. He joins the Shinobi Union, which shocks a few of those who know of his reputation. This is sealed by a deal with the higher ups of the union that he is now an ally to them, and thus a peace offering for the moment. He tells them that afterwards he wants his name out of the bingo book and they agree, noting that he could indeed be a great assistance to them. During this, they decide to send him on his first mission, one that involves him clearing an enemy camp, and having to cooperate with a Kumogakure Ninja, by the name of Nikukei. He agrees, deeming this as his test from them in order for him to be trusted. During his mission, he and the woman are caught in a trap and after talking and the events of he and her saving each others lives, they become closer, officially naming each other as friends without verbally saying so. After they return from the mission and Niku explains to her father the events of the mission, the leader of the Kinkaku Force thanks him, and Uta determines that he has probably just made a new friend to Nikukei, and developed a seemingly friendly relationship between himself and Kei. He also knows that the council now trusts him, and that they fully accept him, despite his past. He usually just lounges around until the council calls upon him, or until he decides to go off. During this lounging, he is usually can be found near Nikukei, just relaxing with her or assisting her with whatever she needs him for. He thinks that's what truly keeps him out of trouble as once, he was thinking of just leaving and running off. But she encouraged him to stay. He thinks of himself as a changed man and tries to stay out of trouble and do the right thing . Background Chunin Exams Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed These three adjectives describe the personality of the Crazy Redhead. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Uta so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his uncle died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within Konoha, to go out and be adopted by Muketsu. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his uncle speaking to him, telling him that it infact wasn't his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his uncle wouldn't want him sitting around moping. He'd want Uta to with this man and fulfill whatever destiny he was apart of. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Uta's loyalty stems from his uncle as well. His uncle had been too loyal and trustworthy and one of the people he trusted most was the one who betrayed him. This news showed Uta to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust one man within his life, his sensei. Also, his longtime friend and secret crush, Nikukei. He indeed trusts the man and her. He has noted that the woman is quite beautiful, and has witnessed that. But due to their setup as friend's, they are usually placed together as a team on missions. He has been more isolated since his uncles death, he showed tobe more closed but has since reopened himself to trust more. Uta's uncle also stated that Uta had a cool, calm, and reserved personality. Uta is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim. He does this because he likes to have a good time with he is doing. Appearance Ever since He was a boy, Uta has had heterochromatic eyes. One is crimson, and the other is a shimmering gold. He also has vertical pupils, but not much that they resemble a snake. Those who see him, and witness them, are often thinking that he has some sort of dojutsu, but in actuality those are just the default colors of his eyes, by nature. The boss at the orphanage hinted that it was his mother's eyes whom he retained the eyes from, as his father doesn't have those eyes, which could mean she knows his real father. She also says that she knows this because she worked there at the same orphanage when his mother first brought him there as a child. The red and gold are probably a special trademark of his, as those who have befriended Uta, have all stated at least once, that they "could distinguish his eyes from others from a mile away. Even once, his girlfriend (friend that's a girl), even complimented him by saying that his eyes "are a perfect contrast of crimson and golden." His hair is a lighter shade of red than his eye, so it's not so dark. The top of his hair is probably at least one shade lighter than the rest, making it seem like a sort of highlight upon the rest. His hair is spiked and according to him only sometimes (yet all the time) in a messy manner. Before he gained the idea to do so, his forehead was cover by long bangs that could cover his eyes if they are maneuvered correctly. Uta has grown much taller and much more muscular over the time skip because it has been about four years, and during that time he was still training with Muketsu. His hair also underwent a non-dramatic change from long bangs to short bangs. He wears anbu-like clothing and he has always worn redbandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals where he can summon all kinds of weapons. He also has replaced his black scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Sometimes he wears gas masks in battle to protect against fumes and hazardous gases such as smoke. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing shinobi activities. He thinks of it as uneccessary to dress up when its not needed. However when occasions do come around, he is sure to dress for the event and impress. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Chakra Taijutsu Kenjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Trivia *Uta's wrist slitter title has nothing to do with the liking of physical harm to himself. It is based upon him slitting them in battle to create blood, usually to create a sort of whip for his opponents. *Damage done to himself is usually to get blood and it seemingly doesn't hurt him and closes back up upon his desire. Quotes (To an enemy Shinobi) "I can smell your fear. Your blood is laced with it." Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal